


Carl, a man out of time

by Sif



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Adults, Character Death, Death, Death from Old Age, Growing Up, Multi, Normal Life, Old Age, Real Life, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell has to say goodbye to someone very dear to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carl, a man out of time

The young man knocked on the door, a dejected look on his worried face. The door opened and a dog with golden hair and a sad look was standing in the doorway. 

“Hello, master. It’s good you are here. The old master…was asking about you.” Russel nodded as he came in, petting the dog over his head. 

“I know, Dug. I came as soon as I heard. Where is he?” Dug bit Russel’s sleeve and led him to a small room at the back of the house. 

“The nurses put his bed here, so he doesnt have to go up the stairs. The best part is that I get to sleep in bed with him, ho ho ho.” The little ball of fur tried to sound upbeat, but there was clear grief in his voice, knowing that each night could be the last for him and his master. 

“R-Russel? Is that you?” A creaking and hoarse voice asked and Russel’s jaw dropped when he heard it. Was this that man that he met years ago, that man full of life and set on having adventures? Carefully, he walked into the room and frowned as he saw what was left of mister Frederickson of the small man. He was thin, his skin turned gray and his hand trembled as it was lifted. 

“Russel…my boy…sit with me?” Dug trotted over to the other side of the bed as Russel sat down on the mattress, next to mister Frederickson. The little dog adjusted the pillow and tried to pull the covers over the old man’s body. 

“That’s alright, Dug, come on up, boy.” Mister Frederickson rasped and Dug nodded, carefully hopping onto the bed, making sure not to hurt the man.  
Mister Frederickson gestured at Russel’s hands and the young man used them to cup the old and wrinkled hand that was trembling so heavily. 

“Russel..I am sick..I won’t be around much longer.” The man explained, interrupted by his own coughing every now and then. 

“I-I wanted to thank..thank you and Dug..for all of the adventures..” By now Russel was crying and did his best to stay brave and strong. 

“Mister Frederickson, you’ve been like a dad to me while my own didn’t care and it was an honor to be of assistance to you.” He assured the man and guided his hand to his shirt, where he was still wearing the Ellie badge. As the old man felt the ridges of the object he pinned on the boys shirt all those years ago, a smile broke through on his face. 

“You are a good boy, Russel…you too, Dug…go and have an adventure of your own, alright? And Russel? Tell me that wilderness explorer code again?” He asked weakly and Dug whimpered as he nudged his hand with his wet nose. Russel’s voice was trembling now too as he tried to keep in all the tears of grief that wanted to come out. 

“A wilderness explorer is a friend to all, be a plant or fish or tiny mole.” An even wider smile was seen on Carl’s face now and he closed his eyes, feeling peaceful. 

“That’s it. Here I come, Ellie. Adventure is out there…” And with a final sigh, Carl let go of his earthly vessel, leaving a crying Dug and Russel behind.


End file.
